You Have No Idea How Long Ive Been Waiting For You
by Flowerfaires
Summary: He liked her, she liked him, they were to afraid to tell eachother, will they tell eachother their true feelings before it's to late! read to find out! Shules


**You have no idea how long I been waiting for you to that**

He had always liked her and he had always liked to flirt with her, but the truth was he was in love with her. The way her long blonde haired bounced up and down when she was walking, the way her eyes sparkled during the day and night, honestly to him there was nothing wrong with her, she had no faults at all to him.

Every Tuesday morning Shawn would get ready and go straight to the SBPD to see her, as soon as he arrived he would joke around Lassiter or as he would call him Lassie and then he would hear a small chuckle in the background and he would turn around to see her smiling at him as she always did, he swore he skipped a heart beat whenever he saw her. Shawn then would walk straight up to her.

''Hi Jules'' said Shawn with a big smile on his face.

''Hi Shawn, what are you doing hear today, after another case are you'' Juliet said with a grin.

''Jules I feel offended in so many ways, I got on my bike I didn't even stop for a pineapple, all the way just to see you'' Shawn said acting faint, but had a big grin on his face to.

Juliet let out a little giggle and they carried on talking, it lasted over an hour to them, they were just in their own little world, the only people they could see were themselves after about 15minutes they snapped out of it.

''Well I better get back to work'' Said Juliet still with a smile on her face, she didn't know what it was about Shawn that made her smile so much, but whenever he was near her she couldn't stop smiling and after he had gone her face would really ache but she would always be in a bright and cheerful mood for the rest of the day.

''Same I must being going I have a pineapple to catch up with, see you later, bye Jules'' said Shawn.

''Bye'' Juliet said with a smile and a laugh.

And with that Shawn was off, he hopped on to his motorcycle and went all the way to the smoothie bar and bought a large pineapple drink and he found a nice bench and sat down while thinking of one blonde dective he just couldn't get out of his head. Shawn couldn't stop thinking about her, all he wanted to do was tell her the truth about how he felt about her but he was scared in case she didn't feel the same way and he wasn't going to risk their friendship. But if he didn't act soon she would have a boy friend just like that. Shawn knew that she had been asked out by lots of men but she never accepted he always wondered why and he always wondered if he was one of the main reasons why she hadn't gone out with anyone in the last 2years!

It was now 8pm and Shawn was laying on his sofa thinking of Juliet, he was thinking that he should tell her how much she means to him and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her but he just couldn't find the right words to say if he ever did tell her how he felt about her.

In another house there was Juliet sitting on her sofa stroking her cats who always seemed to want lots of attenion. She was also thinking, she was thinking of Shawn and how she can't wait forever for him to tell her how he feels, so she decided that she was going to go over there right now and tell him how much she loves him, so she moved her cats aside got up from the sofa, put a coat on and went straight into her car and headed for Shawn's house.

Shawn however was still thinking and then he decided it's either now or never so he got up and put on a coat and rushed out side his door only to be bumped in to someone. He stood up and aplogised while pulling the young lady up and that's when he saw her face it was Juliet!

_Shawn was wondering what Juliet was doing hear at a time like this, but she was probaly thinking the same thing. _And to his susprise she was.

''Hi I was now on my way over to talk to you'' he said looking straight in to her blue dazzling eyes.

''Funny I was now coming to see you to, Least I saved you a trip'' she said with a small grin.

Shawn then opened his door and let Juliet in first then he followed her lead.

''So what are you dong here'' Shawn asked susprised

''I could ask you the same thing, why were you on your way to see me?'' Juliet said

''Ummm well you know I just wante.....(he trailed off) Hey wait a second I asked you first and don't they always say that ladies go first?'' Said Shawn quite proud of him self of thinking up an answer so quick.

''Okay then I will go first, right well I just came over hear to say... umm well, oh for goodness sake, I can't explain'' she said looking down, Shawn still not breaking eye contact.

So then Juliet thought okay well it is either now or never and with that she walked right up to Shawn and put her warm soft lips on to his. Then she pulled away and just looked at him Shawn looked so much in shock, he couldn't believe it, the woman of his dreams just kissed him and in his mind hec was doing a little dance, then he snapped out of it.

''Well I think that was much better than explaining it'' Shawn said with a huge cheeky grin on his face

Juliet just blushed for a moment then she broke the silence.

''I better go, I have alot to do tomorrow and yeah.... bye Shawn'' and with that she was off well she thought she was as Shawn had quickly pulled her back so she was facing him and he put one hand behind her head brushing her long silky hair back then he said '' You have no idea how long I been waiting for you to that'' and they both let out a small giggle and had huge grins on there faces and then Shawn and Juliet closed the small gap with their lips!

The End

**I hoped you liked it please comment**

**I own nothing**


End file.
